Tonight Jose Sleeps In Hell: Chapter 1
by Gottaname
Summary: The sequel to the TVRSIH series!
1. Default Chapter

Tonight Jose Sleeps In Hell Chapter: 1

Tonight Jose Sleeps In Hell: Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! I have decided to write the sequel for the Tonight Von Richter Sleeps In Hell series. If you hadn't read it, then read it before you read this. Anyway, this new episode would have more tanks, more violence, more bloodshed, more weapons, more action and, of course, more and more US Marines, SEALS and paratroopers. So let's begin with another exciting Cybersix fanfic.

PS. I did away with the parts and the exclamation marks, just to tidy it up a little. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been twenty years since the raid on Meridiana. Von Richter is dead, and his monumental plans for global domination have died with him. Or so it seems…

The world has long forgotten about WWII. To the young generation, it is but a mere memory. Von Richter expired long ago in a maximum-security military base. The only shred of evidence that ever proved the existence of the late Von Richter is a folder on his psychological profile that is stored in the Pentagon's archive and that too, has yellowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona State Penitentiary

Location: CLASSIFIED

26th May 2021

Time: 1832hrs (all dates and times local)

The Penitentiary was built in the middle of the Arizona desert. One of the major reasons why this prison was built was to house terrorists, political prisoners and hardcore criminals that were either too dangerous or too smart to be placed in ordinary police-run maximum-security prisons. 

The prison was not run by the state government but by the US Department of Defense. The guards were not ordinary state marshals, but gun-carrying troopers. The prison was extremely high-tech. It had an automatic security system that would automatically flood the prison with nerve gas if there were a major breakout. In addition, the main control computer could automatically activate sentry machine guns stationed around the facility and kill anyone that wasn't registered with the computer. The prison had electrified chain-link fences and guard towers around the prison compound. A military garrison was stationed next to the penitentiary so that the convicts wouldn't have a chance of escaping if the prison's security were to be breached. 

The prison's environment was pretty normal. The prisoners were given comfortable dormitories and were treated leniently. This evening was no exception; the last rays of sunlight turning the sky red and orange and the barren desert dark yellow. Jose Von Richter was too deep in thought to admire the sunset. He was going to break out of the prison tonight. He had spent two years thinking up of an escape plan which was effective and practical and which was definitely going to work. 

Jose now was a changed person, he was a contrast of his old petulant and childish self, he was now haggard, his face sunken and waxy, his character had changed entirely. Jose now had the cold-blooded mind of a killer and a rage so deep and black that it was like an obsession. The obsession of finding and killing that blasted Cybersix, if she was still alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chief prison warden for Block C, Master Sergeant Dale Gurney, walked past the activated sentry gun and placed his hand in front of an infrared scanner. The scanner emitted a beep to signal that he was cleared. The heavy electrified blast door slid away to reveal a metal-gray corridor. Gurney proceeded and looked through the view ports of each of the dormitory to make sure the prisoners were asleep. However, when he looked through the view port of Dormitory 4A, he saw the biggest free-far-all fight he had ever laid his eyes on. Following the standard emergency procedure, the sergeant smashed the alarm unit outside the door with the handle of his sidearm and blew his whistle that reached the far corners of the prison. After the whistle came the ear splitting siren that alerted whoever did not manage to hear the whistle. Seconds later, fully armed troopers came pouring out of the barracks. The sentry guns came to life and started sweeping the area when suddenly… 

…the sentry guns powered down and the lights went off. 

"What the hell?" hollered the Gurney as the lights shut off, turning the corridors pitch black. In the chaos that ensured, nobody noticed a small figure crawling his way under the fence and running into the dark desert wastelands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meridiana

27th May 2021

Time: 0701hrs (all dates and times local)

The sun's rays illuminated the cobbled streets and buildings of Meridiana that had stood there for 20 years. People had come and gone, but its occupants continued staying in the old city, their daily routines as constant as Time's stately march. Today's morning was a bright and welcoming one, the light slowly flooding the land, darkness giving way to light. Everyone accepted another new day, another day of life. Almost everyone… 

"Caryn! If your not going to get up now, you're going to be late for school!"A woman's voice wafted from downstairs. "I'm coming mom!" Replied the teen as she hoped out of bed and jammed on some jeans and a sweater. She then grabbed her bag and dashed down the steps, two at a time to the kitchen. Her mother was already there preparing coffee for breakfast. "Caryn, your breakfast is on the table." Her mother motioned to a pile of sandwiches on the kitchen table as Caryn bolted past her. Grabbing a stack of sandwiches, she dashed out of the house and across the road, heading towards Meridiana High.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

27th May 2021

Time: 0915hrs (all dates and times local)

"On the twenty-sixth of May, 2021, at 1832hrs, Jose Von Richter broke out of the Arizona State Penitentiary. He devised a plan of escape by short-circuiting a power point with a wet towel, causing the prison's power panel to trip, switching off the security system. He then made off into the Arizona desert," Announced General Jack H. Cooper, United States Army. Cooper was tall and thin with an unmistakable air of command. He and several other high-ranking officers were currently attending an intelligence briefing in a conference room in the Pentagon's 'E' block, which only officers with the highest level of security clearance in the Department of Defense could access. 

"So what the fucks' so special about this bastard that all of us had to be called up?" Asked Admiral Richard Collins, US Navy, who was slurping down liberal amounts of black coffee. Collins was a large, beefy Texan with a bushy mustache and a tendency to ingest more than his fair share of alcohol. Earlier on, the Admiral had been pulled off his flagship in the middle of a typhoon in the Pacific Ocean just to attend the meeting. 

"Well, Richard, Jose is not your average terrorist. He is not even fucking human. The late Von Richter in Meridiana created Jose Von Richter from a chemical/biological substance called "Sustenance". Anyway, the late Von Richter was some kind Mafia chief/terrorist leader/godfather. His minions weren't not hired, but were CREATED using knowledge gained from his experience in Nazi camp experiments in WWII. With an army of Mutants, he later terrorized the Argentinean coastal city of Meridiana." Explained the Major general seriously as he looked around at the other grim high-ranking officers sitting at the table. They all looked haggard, their uniforms rumpled, but not surprisingly as they had been awake since 3 a.m. 

"Also, I am not allowed to disclose the names of any outside agents nor the way the operation was carried out to capture Von Richter. I am only allowed to inform you gentlemen that Major General Fredrick Williams was in charge of the operation." 

"Fred? He caught that son of a bitch? I'm not surprised." Laughed General Alexander Bennett, United States Marine Corps. Unlike Cooper or Collins, Bennett was a stout, harsh man with thick, deep-set eyes."So what the hell's so great about him?" Asked Collins, who was now slightly put-off, his mustache now bristling like a hyperactive squirrel on caffeine. 

"Oh, if the Department of Defense ever paid a dollar for every hour of combat time, Fred would be fucking rich. He has commanded almost every single covert, urbanized mission that the United States Armed Forces has conducted in the last 20 years. Virtually every Veteran Marine in the United States has been under him as well as every piece of military hardware the DoD has in stock, from guns to tanks." Replied Bennett firmly. 

"So you're saying that if he captured Jose before, he can capture him again?" asked the Admiral skeptically. 

"I am not saying anything Richard, I am just giving background info on a good soldier under my command. If he wants to take on this mission, it is his decision." Replied Bennett, with just a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Whoa! Hold your horses, gentlemen. Fighting among ourselves over such small thing won't solve the situation. We need a plan, not a fight." Said General Cooper. On hearing this, Bennett cooled down. 

"So what now?" Collins continued, smirking sarcastically. "We don't even know whether Jose Von Richter has made it out of the desert yet, yet alone Continental United States." 

"Hell, he could be vulture lunch for all we know," added Bennett, hardly smiling. 

"Right now, the only way we'll know that Jose made it is through our CIA field agents." Explained General Cooper. 

"Until then, we wait. Dismissed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meridiana High School

27th May 2021

Time: 1100hrs (all dates and times local)

"Miss Caryn Amato! If you continue to sleep in my class, I will personally drag you to the principal's office and make sure you grow _gray_ in detention!" screeched Caryn's biology teacher, Ms. Lori Anderson. "Sorry Mrs. Anderson, didn't get much sleep last night, I was doing my English project." lied Caryn as she got her head off her desk, rubbing her eyes. 

In actual fact, Caryn had slept early that night; somehow, without watching any gruesome or violent movies, she had managed to have nightmares. She had dreamt that she was in a large, dark room. Along the walls were tubes filled with neon green substance and… monsters. The other parts of her nightmare were vague, indistinct, but every time there was a black haired old man with a cruel voice and a high-pitched laugh, and sending the monsters at her. 

Suddenly, Caryn felt a lump of wet paper hit the back of her head. She immediately spun her around. She had been hit by a small wet paper ball the size of a marble. It had been propelled had her from the resident class bully, Brittney Madison. A second later, Caryn was peppered with a small hail of used chewing gum, no doubt from Brittney's gang. 

Caryn turned back to face the board, plucking the balls of chewing gum off her face as she heard the following taunts, "Caryn the wierdo!" "No guy wants her because of her dorky hairstyle!""Yeah, go home and sleep you baby!" and variations thereof. 

Caryn was too tired to be angry. A moment later, she had sunk into another stupor. Actually, Caryn didn't know that she was being bullied because she had the internal and external beauty that the girls in her class didn't. When a person looked at Caryn, he or she would have a feeling that she was someone special. Caryn was kind, loving and smart but the only disadvantage was that she preferred to be alone and she always looked depressed, sort of like a wallflower. This disadvantage prevented her from making more friends and sadly, generated more enemies among the jealous girls in the class.

The last bell rang and the final lesson was over. Relieved students filed out of the class. Caryn's best friend, Mary Allen, nudged Caryn awake. "You seem tired Caryn, what's up?" asked Mary as they strolled down the corridor later. "Well Mary, I had this nightmare…" she began. 

After Caryn had explained, Mary gave the following bit of advice. "Sounds like another psycho killer movie to me. I think you should try to cut down on horror movies." She warned as they reached a road junction. "Anyways, I got to get home early today, Caryn, " said Mary. "Okay then, bye, see you tomorrow." Replied Caryn. With one final wave, Mary disappeared around the corner. 

As Caryn turned around another corner, she saw Brittney and her gang, waiting. "Oh, there she is, I thought she had lost her way." Said Brittney, her voice dripping with sarcasm, eyes full of malice. "Get out of the way, Brittney, I don't need a shadow to follow me around." Caryn retorted, her green eyes staring into Brittney's brown ones. "Ohh, the baby is asking me to stand down, say, let's give her a reminder, girls." Brittney advanced to hit Caryn but Caryn dodged it as if she knew that it was coming. Caryn was now running through her options. Stay and fight and get expelled from school or run and show that she was a coward. Caryn choose option no. 2 and she was off, running in the opposite direction. "After her!" Screamed Brittney as she pursued Caryn. 

While Caryn was running, she felt like she had did this many times before but Caryn never ran so much, either had she during her childhood days. Caryn turned around a corner and she came to a dead end. "What am I going to do now?" she thought desperately. Again, Caryn felt an impulse to jump onto the roof and before she knew it, she soared into the air and landed onto the roof. 

"What the…" gasped Brittney, who was watching this from below. "Huh?" said Caryn under her breath as she turned to look back down at the Brittney. "Let's get out of here!" Shouted Brittney and she and her gang scampered off. Caryn looked around the rooftops. They looked and felt familiar, but Caryn began to wonder when and where she had learned to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop.

To be continued… 


	2. Tonight Jose Sleeps In Hell: Chapter 2

Tonight Jose Sleeps In Hell Chapter: 2

Tonight Jose Sleeps In Hell Chapter: 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is pretty late because of my mid-year examinations and activities. The next few episodes would come faster as the June holidays are starting soon. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meridiana

Time: 1800hrs

The sun was setting; it's last rays of light turning the cobbled brick pavements and houses from its unique shades of yellow and brown into orange and red, the other half of the sky was a darkening shade of blue, signifying the takeover of night. Caryn was leaping over single houses stretch along the hillside. She marveled at how she could leap and jump for distances, and at how each one was performed with grace and skill of an expert sports athlete. Landing at last in her backyard that had a clear view of the Meridianan coast and sea. Taking a last look at that beautiful sight, Caryn sighed and pushed aside the glass door and stepped into the living room. She then noticed conversation and light coming the dining room. Caryn stuck her head out into the hall trying to see the people in the dining room.

"Caryn were have you been? I've been worried sick."

Mrs. Amato had just come out from the dining room as though she knew Caryn was hiding there for an hour.

"Um… I had some research work in the library to do…er… that's why I came home late."

Stuttered Caryn, who was looking guilty but trying her best to look angelic. Mrs. Amato stared at her for a second.

"Okay, next time try to come home early, Meridiana is not a safe place to be for 18 year old teenage girl. We have a guest staying with us for a week. Time for dinner."

Caryn followed her mother into the kitchen and help bring out a bowl full of mashed potatoes with sauce into the dining room. The mysterious guest turned out to be Caryn Aunt, Kayla Diedrich. Her Aunt gave her a small smile.

"Hi Caryn, hadn't seen you for a while, my, you've grown big."

Caryn gave a hug to her Aunt and sat down at her usual place at during meals.

Dinner was excellent; Caryn's mother was a marvelous cook, despite being a literature teacher.

"Kayla, I hope the flight in was pleasant."

"Yep, it was. The only nuisance was that the airport is far from here. I had to spend five hours non-stop in a taxi to get to Meridiana. Anyway, I happy being with family after staying in crowded NY."

"You're on a business trip?"

"Well, no. Any longer in the office and I'm going to explode!"

Aunt Kayla laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Only a week here, sister?"

"Yeah. Hey, even though I'm in the board of directors, I still need to do lots of paper work."

Caryn looked at her aunt and wondered whether there was a time when her mother and aunt were ever like this when they were teens, lively and playful, caring more about life than work.

"Oh, Caryn, after thinking, I'm not buying your excuse. What were you busy with? Come on, I'm your mother, I'm not going to eat you."

"Err… I don't know how to say this… When I was walking home, I…jumped…four levels straight up."

Everyone from her father to her aunt looked in deblief. 

"But how…" Said her mother.

"I know, it sound s silly and…"

But her aunt cut Caryn short and gave a look to her mother; _Don't let the cat out of the bag._

Aunt Kayla turned towards Caryn, the expression was mixed, it somehow looked like a person who couldn't believe that something had happened and who was trying to be business-like.

"Did anyone see you, Caryn?"

"No one."

"Good, don't do this ever again. _Never."_

Caryn looked confused. "_Why? Am I special? Are they hiding something from me?"_

_ _

The room was full of conversation again like it never happened at all.

Soon…

"Time to go back to your room to pack your stuff for tomorrow."

Her aunt gave her a strange look, her face was calm and her eyes were bright. She gave Caryn a last smile and walked out of the dining room, disappearing from view with her parents.

Caryn pushed open her room door and dropped onto the bed. She stared at the framed photo her parents had taken with her when she was six-years old. "_Did they know since I came into this world? Or they're just and truly clean, not knowing what is happening? Are they different from other people? OR AM I different from them? This is weird…"_

Caryn buried her head in a pillow; feeling like the whole world was against her. She didn't notice Mrs. Amato entering and sitting down beside her. 

"Honey, I know what you think, when people act a little different when you are around doesn't mean that they hate you. I think it's time for you to know about your aunt and my little secret."

Caryn sat up and looked wearily at her mother.

"What's so fabulous about that?" Said Caryn sarcastically.

"It'll answer all of your questions, dear. Follow me." Replied her mother as she led her daughter out of the room.

A minute later…

"Why are we outside?" Said Caryn shivering as she stood out in the backyard.

"Well, do what I told you, _follow me._"

And with that, Mrs. Amato soared into the sky and landed on top of a house two houses away.

"What the…?"

"Okay Caryn, try and leap onto the same roof that I'm standing on."

"Here goes nothing."

Caryn reversed and started her run across the backyard. At the last moment she leaped, propelling herself with her long and coltish legs. Surprisingly, Caryn sailed high up into the air, her long and shiny raven-black hair shining and trailing in the moonlit night. Unfortunately, she overshot the rooftop she was supposed to land on. Gravity started doing its work until a dark figure shot past her, grabbing her outstretched arms, the black figure pulled the failing Caryn back onto the rooftop. The figure turned out to be her aunt.

"You should be more careful, I may not be there to save you neck again. Control your leap."

Caryn looked at her mother and aunt dumbstruck.

"You both can… I mean…you both have supernatural powers. Why didn't you tell me?"

Aunt Kayla sighed and shook her head.

"We were afraid that you may not accept what we are and most importantly… whether you could keep it a secret after we confessed to you."

Caryn glanced at her mother. She had never seen her mom looking so tired before. Her mother was one of the most energetic and tolerant people she ever knew. Her mother spoke up.

"Your aunt and I aren't…natural, we were… a lab experiment that went wrong. We had a creator, by the name of Von Richter. He created 4997 other brothers and sisters. All in all, there were 5000 of us, we were known as the Cyberseries. One day, when we were around 9, Von Richter felt that we were too "human". Von Richter is an evil man, twisting life to suit his needs for world domination. I managed to escape but your aunt was not so lucky. She was massacred by Von Richter but was later resurrected by his lab assistant, who died later when Von Richter was covering up tracks. The only disadvantage we have is that we need neon green organic acid called "Sustenance" to survive. But you on the other hand, are different, you have Cyber powers and you need not consume sustenance." 

"You said that 4997 Cybers died, that's you and aunt and who else?"

Suddenly, there was a ground shaking roar and a giant panther landed nimbly and heavily in front of them, growling and baring its inch-long teeth. Caryn backed away from the panther, terror written over her face.

"Whoa, Data 7, she's not an enemy!" said Mrs. Amato

The panther became quiet but still looked at Caryn as though she was still dangerous.

"What is that… that thing? Caryn stammered as though the weather was cold.

Her mother just laughed.

"He is the third Cyber that escaped."

"Then why is he a giant cat? I thought Cybers were humanoid?"

"That's because… he was hurt when… we were young. Well he tried to pick some flowers for me on a cliff face but…"

"He fell?"

"Exactly, Von Richter placed his brain into the body of a panther." Explained Mrs. Amato sadly

"Um… one more question… did you all have call names or something, 'cause you called him Data7?"

"Yep, he used to be called Cyber 29, I used to be called Cyber 6 and your aunt was used to be called Cyber 338. We stop using those names a long time back."

Aunt Kayla suddenly spoke up.

"Caryn, the reason why we are telling you this is because it is much safer that you know what and why this is happening to yourself. If we didn't and you gave yourself away, well… we would be asking some awkward questions in a hospital by now. I hope you will understand the seriousness of this matter. _You are NOT to tell anyone about your powers except to your parents and I, you heard me. NOT even to your best friend._"

Her aunt took another breath and she looked at Caryn in her usual cheerful mood.

"I'm happy and proud that you got those powers. Use them wisely and you'll be able to help others besides yourself."

The three females and the panther disappeared into the night. Leaving only the cold wind and empty streets behind.

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

Time: 2000hrs

The offices in the District of Colombia had long since gone quiet after the end of the day's work shift. The only people that remained were cleaners, watchdogs, night watchmen and… the high-ranking civil servants of the department of defense. The Pentagon had no work shifts. The Pentagon was opened 24 hours, monitoring the nation's security every second, minute, day, month and year non-stop, knowing that danger may loom in a second, anytime, anywhere.

"We lost contact at 1623hrs with 5 of our Meridiana CIA agents who were tasked with looking for Jose, we found their bodies two hours later in a dumpster."

General Jack H. Cooper's words had little impact on his other colleagues.

"So what now? Jose has managed to get past natural selection, so what the hell would he do now?" asked Admiral Richard Collins.

"Most probably, he'll mass an army and try to take over Meridiana so as to stop a coastal invasion force from us or NATO."

The words belonged to Major General Fredrick Williams; his face showed signs of ageing in the battlefield and his hair was white, yet it still was kept in the uncanny G.I style; short and straight. His eyes had not lost the fire of his youth and it still burned with energy and anger.

"One more thing: How the hell are we suppose to tell that nosey CIA director Foley that 5 of his agents suddenly croaked on a mission to look for a criminal?" announced Admiral Richard Collins. 

"We just tell him to shut the hell up and go ask the president." Sneered General Alexander Bennett.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Said General Jack H. Cooper as a middle-aged man in a business suit burst into the conference room.

"People, I demand to know what happen to my men and who the hell where they looking for." Demanded Adam K. Forley, CIA director.

"Fuck off Forley, we don't need your big nose right now." Snarled General Alexander Bennett.

"I want answers! Not bloody excuses!" Threatened Foley looking angrily at the general.

"You have to obtain presidential clearance before we allow you into this matter, until then, this remains a classified military operation. Foley, you are requested to leave this room now." said General Jack H. Cooper.

"I'll be back, I'll make sure you all get it!" Screamed Foley as he backed out of the conference room.

"With dick-headed bureaucrats like him in the government, who needs enemies?" Said Admiral Richard Collins in open defiance.

"Back to the subject guys, I don't like a criminal who can get enough support in a few hours just to kill 5 CIA agents tracking him. Fred's right, he could raise an militant group in days and an army if given a month."General Alexander Bennett.

Suddenly, A colonel burst into the room with a video tape.

"Sir, we found this tape among post and it's addressed to "the highest pentagon officials."

"Well, play it!"Hollered Admiral Richard Collins.

The tape started playing and a room came into view, standing in front of the camera was the dirty and haggard looking but triumphant Jose.

"Generals and admirals of the United States of America, I have eliminated some of your… pesky civil servants, if you attempt to send more, rest assured, their fates would be sealed. I have a Russian VX ICBM warhead, it has enough chemical payload to bathe a continent. If my demands are not fulfilled, I shall fire this missile randomly at any country that comes into my mind. You have 4 days to send me 50 billion US dollars all in 5, 10 and 25 denominations. Until then, do not try to send a convert assault team such as your delta force or seal teams six to get me. I will be prepared.

The tape ended and an eerie silence echoed through the conference room, the only sound that was heard was the air-conditioning.

Admiral Richard Collins broke the silence.

"Hot damn! Nobody threatens the US of A unless they wanted they balls bitten off, send a convert assault team indeed! I'll send the entire fucking US Army, Navy and air force after this son of a bitch!

"Good idea, we'll show him that when it comes down to slogging it in the battlefields, we're the experts!"Thundered General Alexander Bennett.

"Okay guys, let's get this show on the road. Gather together as much forces that we can muster. Max speed, boys! 48 hours doesn't last forever!


End file.
